Dreaming
by SakuraInTheWind
Summary: on hold A sad teenage girl with a terrible reality gets launched into her dream world and joins the naruto gang. she scares them all in the begining. just when she starts to get along with everyone something happens. is it all a dream? rated in case.
1. It's just a dream

expect all this stuff later...i'm tired and ready to pass out.

enjoy and please reveiw.

**

* * *

Modern day America, somewhere in New York State:**

**In a large house, 2nd floor, in a teenager's bedroom**

**11:25 pm**

A girl recovering from a recent emergency operation concerning her appendix lie on her stomach in her bed. She sighed as she wrote in her note book. Her own fantasies coming to life on the paper. Fantasies where her favorite anime characters could be real and she could befriend them. She let her head drop to her pillow dejectedly emitting a disgruntled groan. "That'll NEVER happen!" she yelled aloud.

_You're right. And even if it could _none _of them would be your _friend_. Heh, not even your parents, 'scuse me PARENT, likes you. Face it Amber, you're _worthless

All at once her eyes seemed dead, "I suppose…but maybe…maybe there it wouldn't be as bad…you know?" she asked her inner voice hopefully.

_Maybe…but that's still all fantasy. You realize if anyone knew these things they'd lock us up, right?_

"yeah, I know," her voice held disappointment, "that's why no one will find out."

_'Kay, but Amber, just remember, people aren't nice…ANYWHERE. Especially not to you or us. So keep me and you dream world safe…for protection._

"I will, no one can take that…it's for me. Everyone else says the sun and the moon are mortal enemies…but _we_ know the truth. _Right?_"

_Yeah. Now shut up and SLEEP! So that Sanuke and your precious others aren't worried. Your dreams miss you._

Before Amber could even retort she was sleeping peacefully.

-----------------------------------------

**8:59 am**

The next morning Amber awoke to screaming and yelling. She felt tears leak down her face. Her mother never relented in her onslaught to make her siblings, and even herself, feel horrible. She covered her ears and sat up as she chanted her mantra in her head, 'I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. OH GOD! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!'

_You and me both! You think I _like _hearing her yell at them and us! Just because she doesn't like how her life is going…_

The tears continued to roll, '_Anywhere_ but here right now. _PLEASE!'_ She screamed it in here head. And with that she saw a bright light before darkness consumed her as she fell into an abyss.

----------------------------------------

**In a training ground somewhere in Konoha**

**9:18 am**

The members of team seven were awaiting the arrival of their sensei once again when suddenly, with Naruto in mid- rant, a blinding white-blue light engulfed their senses. When the light died down and everyone started to recover, they looked around. They almost passed out when the found what had changed. Now laying in the middle of their training ground, was a fair-skinned, sun-color haired, beautiful, half naked girl. (a/n- half naked as in, boy-short panties, and a sports bra. Hello? Present day America! No one knows what pajamas are.)

Naruto, ever the slow one, went over and poked her. "What is it?" he inquired as he looked to Sakura.

"You RETARD! LEAVE HER ALONE! 'What is it?' It's a _girl_ STUPID!", his pink haired team mate responded.

It was Sasuke's turn to cautiously walk over to the unconscious girl. He had taken notice of the gauze on her stomach and how it was soaked through with blood. Without notice by any of the shinobi Kakashi appeared behind the Uchiha.

"That can't be good," the formerly unnoticed teacher said, efficiently scaring the crap out of all three teammates. "We should probably take her to the hokage…_after _we check out this bandage." as Kakashi reached for the gauze the girl shot awake and smaked his hand.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY PERSON WHILE I'M ALSEEP OR INJURED! Stupid idiot."

_Calm down Amber. Incase you haven't noticed, these people are the people of your fantasies…meaning they probably_ don't_ speak English._

'So I should try Japanese right?'

_Good girl, you _can_ think._

Amber looked at Kakashi with caution in her eyes as she remembered she only knew a few words. "Gomen nasai."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he started explaining that it was okay and asking the frightened girl many questions.

"Iie wakaru" was the answer he got. "Gomen nasai. I don't speak Japanese." They all had confused expressions as the girl got up. She sighed, "Well, let's go see the hokage. Shall we?" their eyes widened as they heard "hokage". They followed her as she made her way to hokage tower.

"Kakashi-sensei, how does she know about the hokage? More importantly how does she know the right way to go?!" Sakura was frantic.

"I really don't know, Sakura."

"I don't trust her." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, you're just mad because she scared you when she snapped." Naruto said.

Suddenly the girl stopped and walked over to Naruto. She glared at him effectively making him squirm. She then broke out in a giggle and shouted, "KAWAII!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped. This girl was totally unpredictable. Then she continued skipping to the hokage tower.

_ARE YOU INSAINE?!! You're gonna get killed! Maybe you should perform the speech spell._

'I suppose I could. But it would have to be on Naruto right? Because sakura would flip if I did it on Sasuke and doin' it on sakura would be weird and I don't think I can get a hold of Kakashi, even if I could I wouldn't because that would be mean.'

_You're too soft._

When they were in front of the hokage's office she stopped again. "Naruto." she said simply. The whole team was shocked again. She turned and smiled, beckoning Naruto to approach her.

As he did sakura was again whispering frantically to her sensei, "how does she know all this stuff? How does she know his name?!"

"SAKURA!" the girl exclaimed. Sakura looked at her and she held a finger to her lips. The universal sign for silence. She then looked back at Naruto and smile again.

"How am I gonna do this? They don't trust me!'

_Kiss him!_

'Excuse me?!"

_Just do it. Then bite his tongue and take a drop. Then you'll be able to speak and understand them and have them understand you._

'I know, I know. It's just weird.'

"Onegai…forgive me." she said as she kissed Naruto on the lips and coaxed him to kiss back. When he did she bit his tongue and licked a drop of blood from it. She pulled back and looked at him.

"What's the big idea?! Biting me like that?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to. With blood from your tongue I can use magic to speak so you can understand me and so I can understand you."

"magic?" it was sakura's voice.

"yes…I wasn't about to ask him to open his mouth so I could prick his tongue, he wouldn't have understood anyway, and all of you don't trust me, that's clear. You'd be too weird to kiss, Sakura, and Sasuke would be all pissy, not to mention you'd attempt to kill me. And while I'd entertain the thought of kissing Kakashi, I'd never do that because one I don't think I could catch him and two I'd have to remove his mask. And I know he has his reasons for it."

"how do you know all of that about me, and how do you know all of our names?" Kakashi asked gently.

"because, none of this is real. I'm just dreaming. I'll wake up in a hospital later and long to be here once more." her voice matched her face. It was sad.

"what do you mean?" Naruto and Sakura both asked in unison with awe lacing their voices.

"It doesn't matter…so who is the hokage? The older man or is it that lady yet?"

"lady?" Kakashi asked.

"so I take it it's the older gentleman…No problem." she opened the door and walked in unannounced. They all sweat dropped and chased in after her.

"I'm so sorry hokage, she knows a lot, but I don't know how much!" Sakura said.

They all looked and saw her on knees bent over in a bow already apologizing and explaining her situation to him. He looked to be in deep thought when he told her to stand. She did so immediately.

"so you're a stranger…and you know a lot…too much for just any stranger. It's no wonder they don't trust you. We should lock you up, but based on you're injury I'd say you're not so threatening."

She nodded. "I understand. And I'd understand if you had me under watch by a top ninja. Actually in you're position I'd have just that done…I wouldn't trust me either."

"Smart girl…you'll reside with Kakashi. I'd say you should train with his team and get used to our way of life. However Kakashi you go easy on her with that injury, she's shown it to me and it's like nothing I've seen before. I don't see how she's living."

They all just looked at her. The hokage looked at her and smiled, "how did you get that, anyway?"

"An illness. One of my organs exploded, causing toxins to spread through my body…I was dying. They took me to the hospital so they could remove all that was a problem. Once that was done I was left to recover. I'm not done recovering. I'm not to do heavy lifting or anything that can open the wound. I have to change the dressing regularly to prevent infection. Most people die from the operation or don't even get to that point when they get to the stage I was at. I was lucky. But I am strong and I lived because I am woman." she smiled at him and bowed.

He laughed as she left the building and stood up to give Sakura some money. "Take her shopping and get her some clothes, then take her to Kakashi. She'll work to pay the village back." Sakura bowed and ran after the girl.

------------------------------------------------

**10:03 am**

"Hey! HEY!" Sakura shouted after the strange girl.

"Yes?" she stopped and turned.

"We gotta take you shopping for some clothes."

"Okay…Do you have any festivals here?"

"Yeah, why?" sakura asked curiously.

"Because I only know of you guys going on missions and fighting. And to be honest, I would like to buy some material to make something pretty."

"Make? You sew?" Sakura looked at the girl as they walked through town.

"Yeah. There's a lot you don't know about me. Like my name. It's Amber by the way."

"What is?"

"You're really kinda clueless sometimes huh? Don't worry," she said when she saw sakura getting angry, "It happens to the best of us. My name is Amber. Or whatever you wanna call me is fine."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, what do you want to get?" She smiled as she went to all the fabric stores. She saved money that way.

She told sakura what she wanted to make and then she stopped in front of a store's display window when she saw a coat type thing. It kind of looked like it was from the movie The Matrix. "I'd NEVER be able to make that! Look how cool it is Sakura! It's long in the back but the jacket goes only just under the chest! That's what I call intimidating! Imagine it with flames and a trademark sign somewhere on it!" she sighed in a day-dreamy way.

She was acting like it was a boy she had a crush on in Sakura's mind. She looked at the price tag and the money they had left. There wasn't enough. It was close, but not enough. Amber started to walk away as if she knew it and Sakura felt bad. She hadn't gotten this excited about anything. The look of wonder in her eyes made Sakura determined. She went into the store.

The jingle of the store bell made Amber stop and look around. Sure enough Sakura was gone. 'She didn't.' she thought

_Looks like she did kid._

'But…I can't pay her back.'

Sakura came out with the cloak-jacket hybrid and handed it to her new friend. Amber didn't move. "I can't take it."

"Nonsense, it's fine. It wasn't that much away from the price. It didn't set me back at all." Sakura smiled holding the clothing out to her with both hands.

"But…." she frowned at Sakura.

"Amber, take it! It's fine. I WANT you to have it." she smiled.

She smiled and hugged her smiling and crying tears of happiness. "I'll pay you back someday! I promise!"

Sakura smiled. "Well, hey, let's go to my house so you can show me how you're going to make those cool clothes you said you wanted to make!"

"'kay!" with that she took Sakura's hand and they both ran to her house.

------------------------------------

**At Sakura's house, in her bedroom.**

**11:24 pm**

All the clothes were made and Amber put an outfit on and showed Sakura. She made the almost same outfit for each one. She figured if everyone else only had one trademark outfit she should be the same. She walked around modeling it for Sakura.

Sakura stared in awe. Even without the jacket it looked intimidating. The total opposite of what she thought of when she met this girl. The top looked like a piece of material that bound her tightly and had some strips of material from the front and backs of each shoulder going up to a strip of material that was around her neck.

The bottom was a similar effect of what sakura had, a skirt with a different color shorts. Except for the fact that this girls skirt was more like strips of material from the waist band and it was a little longer than Sakura's. Her whole stomach was exposed.

She had gloves with the fingers missing and a head piece she refused to put on because she had her hair up in a top knot with some of her bangs hanging down. The jacked had short sleeves and when she had it on she left most of the top open. As much as the outfit was intimidating it was also very sexy and would get lots of attention.

"What do you think?" amber giggled.

"It's very different…a little dark." she said thoughtfully. _dark? THE WHOLE THINGS PRETTY MUCH BLACK! _Inner sakura raved.

"I know. Thank you." she giggled again. "Just call me Rae! I like that better. More intimidating, don't you think?

"We should probably get to Kakashi sensei's house." sakura said and giggled.

"So, honestly, how much of a nose bleed do you think he'll get?" Amber giggled.

"Oh I think it'll be a good one." Sakura snickered.

"Way different from my first impression, huh?"

"Totally!"

"Will it be good payback for all the times he leaves you guys waiting?"

"I'll bring my camera!" Sakura laughed.


	2. When you're gone I'm alone

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I own nothing except for the plot and the character Amber and all her family members. By the way my pen name: SakuraInTheWind has nothing to do with any anime or manga, I chose it simply to mean "cherry blossoms in the wind". Now I know I have only a few chapters on my other fic…which is why I blame basically school in general as well as work. But FEAR NOT! I AM still working on it.

Sesshomaru walks into the room.

Sesshy: WENCH! Why have you slipped into another fandom?!

Me- uhhhh…..

Sesshy: there IS no excuse is there?

Naruto walks up.

Naruto- BECAUSE! I am SO totally BETTER! BUH-LEAVE-IT!!

Sesshy- you insolent fool!

Naruto sticks his tongue out like the juvenal he is.

Sesshomaru growls dangerously.

Sounds of battle and random shouts can be heard.

Me- uh guys? Guys! GUYS!!!

Sasuke- why must they be so annoying

Me- 8glares at Sasuke8 and you got here how? 8twitches8 anyway…here's the story! (remember I only own the plot and Amber)

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

"So, honestly, how much of a nose bleed do you think he'll get?" Amber giggled.

"Oh I think it'll be a good one." Sakura snickered.

"Way different from my first impression, huh?"

"Totally!"

"Will it be good payback for all the times he leaves you guys waiting?"

"I'll bring my camera!" Sakura laughed.

-----------------------------------

**This Time:**

**In front of Kakashi's house **

**Sakura armed with camera.**

**11:57pm**

The girls knocked on the jounin's door. He answered the door reading a new edition of Icha Icha paradise. He didn't say anything or even look at them.

"So we're all done with the clothes. Where do I bunk?" Rae stated.

When Kakashi looked up his one visible eye widened. He was in awe. This girl looked like…WOAH! She was starting to turn him on. Maybe her staying with him was a bad idea.

Suddenly a flash went off and there were giggles when he was rubbing his eye.

"OH MY GOD, Rae! That was SOO AWESOME! Thanks!" sakura yelled as she ran off with her camera in hand before Kakashi realized what happened.

"What was that about?" he questioned.

Rae shrugged, "Revenge, I suppose."

"What's with the getup?" he questioned again.

"It's my style." she said. "I made it."

"You made that? I never pictured you in that type of clothing."

"Of course not. To you I'm a child, but guess what…When you're forced to be grown up, you lose you're child-like innocence real fast." She walked over to the couch and set herself down and dropped the tote she made from extra material next to her.

"So…" he said.

"'So…'" she mocked. "Well with your reaction I can bet that Naruto and Sasuke will both be surprised too. Right?"

"Oh they'll definitely be surprised."_ And Naruto will probably have a nosebleed._ Kakashi though to himself.

-----------------------------------------

**Kakashi's house**

**The kitchen**

**5:11 am**

Kakashi woke up that morning to the scent of food cooking. Which made him get dressed quickly and walk out of his bedroom to the kitchen right away. What he saw was really weird…Well it was weird to him at least. (a/n: hello…modern day America!)

Amber a.k.a. Rae was making breakfast in her underwear and was dancing around and singing at the same time. All Kakashi could do was stand there and stare. He was listening to her too. And BOY what a weird song. He really hoped she wasn't meaning it like he thought. She just happened to be singing "All For You" by Janet Jackson.

Kakashi was having a hard time keeping dirty thoughts out of his mind when she was serving out some sort of circle things with strawberries on plates. She wasn't doing it normally though. Oh no, she was shakin' her perfect little body all the while singing.

"All my girls at the party, look at that body shakin' that thing like you never did see. Got a nice package alright. guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight. " she had her eyes closed and as soon as her hands were free she had them in her hair holding it up while she pushed out her chest and butt. Now she decided to skip a verse and go to the chorus. "It's all for you, if you really want it. It's all for you, if you say you need it. It's all for you, if you gotta have it. It's all for you if you make a move, It's all for you."

She stopped and looked at Kakashi like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked horrified. Then suddenly her whole face bled to red. " I'm SO sorry! I didn't know you were there. Um…I made breakfast."

"I see that." He said with his eyebrow raised. "What exactly is it?"

"Oh. That's pancakes with strawberries and butter. I didn't know if you had maple syrup in this world. And I would have gone back to my world to bring some but one I'm not allowed to leave, two I don't know how to go back, and three if I went back there's no guarantee I'd be able to come back."

"Oh. That wouldn't be good. Especially if you plan on making breakfast for me every day." Kakashi responded with a smile.

"Yup! So, I know how you are with you're mask. Which, I have to say, is worse than a girl with her make up; with the 'OH NO!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I DON'T HAVE MY MAKE UP ON!'" She was waving her hands around and going along with it 'til she was done. Then she looked annoyed. "If they cared about themselves they'd see that they only need their natural and inner beauty and then maybe they wouldn't have to be like that."

She sighed and shook her head in disappointment, then smiled. "Well anyway. I'm gonna go bathe. So you don't have to worry about me seeing your face. Maybe after, you could help me with some new dressings for my wound…I don't know if you have anything for it…usually my brother helps me, but obviously he's not here." she smiled and left him to his breakfast.

-----------------------------------

**5:43 am**

Rae was all clean and had her clothes on for the day and walked up to Kakashi who had been reading icha ich paradise again. She just stood there looking at him waiting for him to look up.

Kakashi knew she was there he just had to finish the paragraph he was on. When he looked up she was in that teasing outfit she had on last night. He still couldn't believe she _made_ it. It was amazing. She seemed so little and innocent and if she could come up with an outfit like that he wanted to see her fight. He knew that she couldn't yet because of the wound, but he was excited to see what other surprises she had in her.

"What?" he asked her with a bored tone.

She just looked at her bandage while she removed it. She then looked up at him to see his one visible eye widened once more since she's been living with him. "I know it's kind of a weird wound to you. I mean a while ago in my world people couldn't mend a wound like this and the person would die…"

"You're world sounds more advanced than this one." he responded looking at her with compassion. "I've noticed you have a lot of scars. Do you get into fights a lot?"

She flinched and her eyes filled with sadness. Kakashi watched and analyzed her reactions. "I guess you could say that…"she was fishing for excuses, and he could tell.

He let the subject drop and she eventually relaxed again. "I think we can wrap that wound of yours." he said and smiled.

She looked at him and smiled back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." he repeated. Then he went to a closet and pulled out some first aid stuff and cleaned and dressed the wound.

She watched him as he did. She noted that he was extra careful and gentle. "you told them 6:30 am right?" she asked him.

"Yep." he responded wrapping her whole stomach for extra safety.

"You showing up at 8?" she inquired.

"Seven" he corrected.

"Why so early?" she cocked an eyebrow. "It's unlike you."

"so you don't open your wound…" he stated, "You know so much about us…what can I know about you?" he added as an after thought.

"The eyes are the window to the soul. You look into my eyes a lot. You know about me." she responded.

"You seem so sad and exposed to the world yet somehow still innocent. How is that possible." he asked.

"All in good time, sensei. All in good time." she said in a tone that made her sound wise beyond her years.

Kakashi was done wrapping her wound so she got up to meet the others at the training grounds. She and sakura were supposed meet earlier anyway.

Kakashi just watched her run and was about to yell for her to slow down but he figured she could handle herself. He tried to relax to read ich icha paradise.

------------------------

**Team seven's training grounds**

**6:05 am**

Amber found that she was alone when she got there. She was getting fidgety so she decided to start singing. "damn you Kakashi, bringing up the past." She was just walking around the clearing slowly as she began to sing. "I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie. Is made up on your side."

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?" she started to almost jump and her face showed frustration and depression and her arms animated her tone even more as she continued. "When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok… I miss you."

She started to walk through the woods, too caught up in her song to notice people watching her. She was in her own little world, and tears started to flow. The people watching believed she was actually in love. She was just longing to have someone so she could feel like this. She shook her head a little before she spun as she continued, "I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, that lie on the floor and they smell just like you. I love the things that you do."

She had to cover her face and sob for a moment before she could continue, "When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?" she took a deep breath and stomped her foot and thrashed around. "When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you and When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. And When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok... I miss you."

Her imagination working its magic again made a flutter of light appear and evolve into the silhouette of a man. Everyone could see it. He walked up to her and ran his hand over her back as she looked into the trees with striking emotion. "We were made for each other. Out here forever, I know we were. Yeah, yeah! And all I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me. Yeah!"

She embraced the silhouette and finished her song. "When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. And When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. And When you're gone the words I need to hear, will always get me through the day and make it ok…I miss you...…" she composed herself and the silhouette faded to nothing as she walked back to the training grounds.

Rock lee had tears in his eyes. _Youthful love! It's the purest kind!_

Sakura followed her new friend intending on asking about the love she had.

Kakashi couldn't stop himself from following her. He _tried_ to relax, but he just couldn't. so he followed her. He had no clue he would learn all this. He was fuming to know that someone had made this strange girl feel like that. He followed her quickly and silently through the trees to find out more. She'd talk to Sakura, he knew that much.

Sakura looked at Amber. "Rae?" she called.

The girl startled. "Call me Amber when we're alone. We're friends, right? When we're alone you can use the more personal name."

"Okay…Amber?" sakura stated hesitantly.

"Yes?" the response was almost emotionless but not cold.

"I didn't mean to intrude but I didn't want to interrupt. Your voice is beautiful. Who were you singing about? And what that shadow that looked like a man?" Sakura sounded a little like Hinata would if she were the one in Sakura's place.

Amber giggled. "Well first off…I was singing because my feelings were the same tone as the song. I don't have anyone to love or to love me in return. That's why I was singing it. And secondly, that silhouette was made from my imagination. My inner magic made him. No chakra needed." she giggled again as she regarded her friend.

Sakura sat next to her and looked at her with some concern, "So…what? You feel alone because there isn't a guy to love you."

"No." she looked in Sakura's eyes. "I feel empty. My soul is dying. Because I'm alone. It has nothing to do with guys. Just people in general."

Sakura suddenly felt horrible. She saw into her friend's soul for a split second. What she saw made her heart go out to her. 'She doesn't have anyone. It's been that way for a while, not just now when she's far from "home". She's all sad because no one cares for her. When at least _I_ have a family and friends. But I'm still acting like a baby because of Sasuke.'

_Psh! YEAH! Seriously! But…It's kinda hard not to feel bad. HE'S SOOO HOTT!_

Sakura sighed and looked away from her friend.

"So…when do I meet this "YOUTHFUL" Rock Lee?" Amber giggled out.

Sakura giggled too. "Soon, I suppose."

"And when will DESTINY through Neji our way?" She mocked.

Sakura giggled more. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, OH! When, oh when do I get to have the _troublesome_ task of meeting the _troublesome_ Shikimaru?" she spit out exasperatedly.

Sakura was giggling so hard. "Do some more!" she almost screeched.

Amber smiled and stood up. She ran behind a rock, where it was extremely obvious she was pretending to hold a pencil and some sort of paper. She giggled insanely and kept looking at Sakura then back down pretending to draw until sakura giggled loudly. She then proceeded to smile like a pervert.

"That's that PERVERTED Writer that all the girls tell me about. You know, the one that writes Kakashi sensei's books."

"Yup!" both girls started laughing like the someone was tickling them. "but between you and me…" amber stated when they stopped laughing. "his books aren't that bad."

"Really?" sakura asked now serious.

"Yeah. I read one in like ten minutes last night when he was sleeping. My books at home are worse. Heck! Some of what I write is worse!" she said. "compared to my stuff, all that is, is grade school stuff."

"Wow. What do you write? Could I see some of it later?" sakura asked.

Amber cocked an eye brow then crawled over to Sakura to whisper in her ear. Whatever was said make sakura blush profusely.

--------------------------------------

**6:34 am**

Naruto was hearing rumors of some really sexy girl that was singing and dancing in the woods about a half hour before. He was almost to the clearing wondering about it and wishing he was there. Sasuke who had been hearing the same thing was not far in front him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Did ya hear? Apparently there was a sexy girl that was dancing and singing in the woods!"

"So? It's just a rumor, moron." he stated.

"Sasuke! You're so-" he was caught off guard by the sight in front of him. The strange girl from yesterday was in front of him and she was SO HOTT! He fell over with the biggest nosebleed amber thought he might die from blood loss.

Sasuke was shocked as well. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He fainted without falling over. It was like he was sleeping with his eyes and mouth open all the while standing up.

"That's a free cup of ramen, Sakura. Sasuke didn't have a nose bleed. Just like I said." Amber stated.

"Oh shut up, Naruto wannabe!" she played.

* * *

so tell me what you think! please! i do not own the song "when you're gone". that belongs to avril lavigne. or the song "all for you". that belongs to janet jackson. i'll try to update again tomorrow. but no promises. it's new year's eve. so happy new year if i don't update! 


	3. Keep holding on to your dreams

-1**Author's note:** So OMG! I so totally didn't want to write this anymore! My brothers have been messing with my computer. And when I was working on this chapter I had maybe like 6 pages written and then POOF! It said that Microsoft works word processor had to shut down. And there was no way for me to save the new chapter. I literally cried! It was so awesome. I don't know if this third chapter will be as good as the original. So please be kind!

--

**Last Time:**

Sasuke was shocked as well. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He fainted without falling over. It was like he was sleeping with his eyes and mouth open all the while standing up.

"That's a free cup of ramen, Sakura. Sasuke didn't have a nose bleed. Just like I said." Amber stated.

"Oh shut up, Naruto wannabe!" she played.

--

**This Time:**

**7:08 am**

Naruto and Sasuke finally were back to normal. Well as normal as they _could_ be with the strange girl around. They were all sitting around waiting for the only one who was always late. Too bad they didn't know he usually was always there watching them. Kakashi decided to stay right were he was to further examine things.

Naruto started to get antsy. "Aww. Why is-?" he got cut off.

"He always late?!" Rae finished for him playfully. Naruto blushed. "Well, he's kind of like in charge, you know? Even though he _should _honor his word by coming at the time _he_ picks, you can't plan life around schedules. It just doesn't work that way." she smiled at him. "Get used to it, kid. I mean after all, you'll be able to do it one day too. You _are_ going to be hokage, aren't you?"

"BUH-LEAVE IT!" Naruto responded with a smile and a pose.

Rae giggled.

"Don't encourage him." Sasuke put in.

She glared at him. "So you're telling me to shoot down his hopes and dreams? Is that what you're saying? Because if it is, I'll kick you're ass."

"Heh! As if you _could_!" he sneered at her. He could feel her energy raising and smirked. She was pissed. He decided he liked getting a ride out of her

"Excuse me?" her voice was menacingly low. She was having difficulty breathing she was so angry. "I have SEVEN brothers that HATE me! I _think_ I know how to give as much as I get!" She started shaking she was getting so worked up. "JUST BECAUSE THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT IS A MURERING PSYCHOPATH DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO PUT DOWN OTHER PEOPLE TO THE POINT OF PSYCOLOGICAL DAMMAGE! THAT KIND OF DAMMAGE CAUSES SEVER DEPRESSION WHICH LEADS TO SELF ABUSE AND SELF MUTILATION WHICH CAN PUSH SOMEONE TO SUICIDE!!"

She took a break to breathe heavily from her screaming. "Sorry to inform you, but NO MATTER HOW IT HAPPENS IF YOU CAUSE A DEATH YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE PERSON YOU HATE!! If he wants to be hokage…" she pointed at Naruto without looking at him then continued, "…I believe he can do it! AND NO ONE'S GOT A RIGHT TO TELL HIM NOT TO TRY! And when he does become hokage it'll put you into place! You're not GOD, Sasuke! You don't decide people's lives!" she slapped him hard enough to leave a mark, but not as hard as she could. Then she ran off.

Everyone was shocked. Sasuke just stood there starring at where she stood when she slapped him.

Kakashi just sat in his tree. He couldn't move. He was that taken aback.

Naruto was so stunned and touched that he wanted to cry. When he got up to follow her Sakura stopped him.

"She just needs to be alone right now. I think she was defending more than you." she said softly and hugged him.

Naruto just hugged back. "She's so…different."

"She's definitely unique. Then again, that's Rae for you." she smiled and let go.

Kakashi finally came out of the woods. "Sorry I'm late…" he tried to catch their attention but it was as if he wasn't there.

--

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

**10:24 am**

Rae was walking by the ramen stand for the 5th time this morning. She was going around and around the village to blow off steam. Songs kept repeating in her head. She wanted to sing so bad but she stopped herself she didn't want to draw that much attention.

"Hey!" a voice called and she groaned in her head. She knew the voice…it was Rock Lee.

She stopped and looked turned around to smile at him. "Hello. My name's Rae. How are you today, Rock Lee?"

He stopped in his tracks. Here was this amazingly beautiful and talented girl and she knew HIS name.

She giggled. "Don't just stand there with your mouth open." she already knew her excuse. "Sakura told me about everyone."

"Oh. Okay. I'm doing well. Rae-san. How are you?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm…fine I guess." she responded halfheartedly.

Lee just looked at her for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…my life isn't a happy one. I should be happy that I'm away from that place…but it was all I knew. Even though those people were so cruel I almost miss them. At least there I knew where I stood." she looked at him.

"I don't really know what you mean but if you need to talk anytime you can talk to me."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said hugging her back.

"I know you want to go train so I'll let you go now." she said as she let go of the hug.

He looked almost sad when she said that. "Well are you waiting for anybody? Or are you alone?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for Sakura. Actually I don't know if she'll even be coming. We didn't really make plans." she looked to the side at the ramen stand with a longing look on her face.

"Well how about I wait with you 'til she comes?" he suggested with a smile.

"That would be nice, but what if she doesn't show up. I'll have taken you away from training…it's okay. You should go." she said to him.

"Well I can't just leave you here by yourself…" he stated.

"If you plan on following me around like a puppy if Sakura doesn't come why don't I just go watch you train? I mean, if it's not too much trouble that is."

His eyes shown. She could tell he was gonna have one of those weird "youthful" outbursts.

"So that's a 'no problem Rae! Let's go!'" she interrupted before he could say anything and she pushed him ahead of her. "Lead the way Gai junior!"

He started to get excited again. Imagine, someone thought he truly could measure up to his sensei! She wanted to slap herself. She was just not gonna talk for the rest of the time she was with him.

--

Rae had been watching lee train for a while now. Every now and then she'd ask him questions and he was more than happy to answer. They were both content with the other's company.

Rock Lee knew she didn't know, but he could hear her humming every now and then. He enjoyed it. One time he asked her what song it was and she blushed really hard and stayed silent for a long time. Since then he just enjoyed the melodies. They were so content that neither of them noticed they had company.

Sasuke had been searching the village for Rae since Kakashi gave up on trying to get them to pay attention. Sasuke noticed that even Kakashi was having a hard time focusing. When he finally found her, his eyes narrowed. She was with that freaky kid with the jumpsuit.

The look on the kids face as he stood in front of her pissed him off even more. He was overjoyed and she didn't look annoyed with him like Sakura did when she was with him. Why should he get to get close to her without her flipping out, when he got slapped. He was so angry that before he could stop himself he was walking over to them.

Rae sensed him coming. She could see him in her peripheral vision. She didn't want to deal with him right then. Or for a very long while for that matter. She stood up and Lee looked at her weird until he noticed their company too.

Rae turned to look at Sasuke. He just glared at Lee. "Sasuke. Do you need something?"

"Yeah I do." he said still glaring.

"Oh…and what do you need?" she asked him politely. "Anything that I can do?"

He looked at her. "We need to talk." he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. Unfortunately for him. She _wasn't_ a fan girl. So she wasn't about to let him pull her around like a rag doll.

"Who do you think you are?" she glared at him as she twisted her wrist and pulled her arm from his grasp like she learned in self-defense in ninth grade. "If you want to talk, that's fine. But you _ask_ politely and wait for me to excuse myself! Just because you want to be rude doesn't mean _I_ do!"

She then turned to Lee who was in shock that she wasn't falling all over Sasuke. She bowed to him politely. "I'm sorry Lee, but my attentions are needed elsewhere. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh sure." he said still in awe. He just watched as she walked off Sasuke hot on her heels. Wait 'till Gai sensei heard about this!

--

She turned and glared holes into Sasuke. "How dare you try to manhandle me?!"

"You shouldn't be with him!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"What? Why's that?!" she yelled back.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of public so they wouldn't cause a scene. "Because! You're part of team seven now! Not Rock Lee's team!"

"Get over it! So I want to be around someone kind! Oh well!" she crossed her arms and turned away.

"ARGH!" he yelled in frustration. "WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD?!"

She straightened herself and took off her jacket so that he'd see. She moved her hair out of the way. Her top was a sort of halter. Sasuke saw her back and stared. "Wanna add another one? Go ahead. It won't hurt." she was talking about the scars that laced her back. They were many, but she still had some big spaces of un-abused skin.

"Wha- what's that from?" Sasuke asked her as she turned to face him.

"I have seven brothers that hate me." she repeated. "You wanna know why you piss me off? You act just like them. You don't care about anyone or anyone else's dreams. Just you and yours." She put he jacket back on. "You think you were wronged out of a normal life? You're not the only one. Naruto never had a family. And mine hates me because I'm 'weird'. Don't assume, Sasuke. It makes an ass out of you and me." she left him there speechless for the second time that day.

--

**Outside The Ninja academy**

**By the swing set**

**12:13 pm**

Naruto sat on the swing staring out into the horizon thinking about Rae. He had looked for her but he couldn't find her. He bumped into Rock Lee who was in so much of a hurry he couldn't even ask him about her. He was starting to worry when he saw Sakura running up to him.

"Naruto!" she called. "Naruto, have you seen Rae?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Not since this morning why?" he asked.

"I can't find her anywhere and I'm worried. I mean the hokage told her not to leave the village so I don't think she would." she though aloud.

"She can't be too far…where would she go?" he looked at Sakura.

She thought then smiled. She grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on, I think I know where she is!"

--

They found her right where Sakura thought she was. She was in the woods beyond their training grounds. Sakura frowned when she saw her sitting on a boulder crying. Naruto stared with concern tattooed to his features.

Rae sniffled before she stood and took off her jacked and put it on the boulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she hummed to warm up her vocal cords. She looked to the sky thinking about Naruto and all the other people like her. She smiled softly and sang and swayed. "You're not alone. together we stand. I'll be by your side. you know I'll take your hand. when it gets cold and it feels like the end. there's no place to go you know I won't give in. no, I won't give in."

She started to dance. Like really dance. The 9 years of dance classes made it so music and dance were in her blood. She continued singing. "Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through! just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you! there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. there's no other way when it comes to the truth. so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through!" she threw her arms around herself.

"So far away i wish you were here. before it's too late this could all disappear. Before the doors close, and it comes to an end. but with you by my side I will fight and defend! I'll fight and defend! yeah yeah" Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of that morning when she stood up for him like no one ever had.

"Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" Sakura was just watching like she would a show. She had no idea that her friend was this good.

"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah yeah yeah yeah. Ladadada, ladadada, ladadadadadadadadada…" If she could see them now she'd start laughing because they were both swaying along to the beat. Even though they all knew she was starting to sound like Neji with that "destiny" talk, it was still a nice song.

"Keep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." She continued her freestyle lyrical for an audience she didn't know she had. (a/n: incase any of you didn't know, lyrical is like a combination of ballet and jazz. It's a type of dance.)

"Keep holding on! Keep holding on! There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it Through." She looked at the ground and picked up her jacket as she walked out of the woods and started for town again.

--

Naruto walked with Sakura through the town. They weren't looking for Rae. They figured they'd bump into her later. It was weird that since she'd been here their friendship had gotten closer.

"She has a beautiful voice. Why doesn't she like to sing when she knows someone's watching?" Naruto asked aloud.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't think she's good." she suggested.

"That's stupid! How could she think that she's not good?" he was a little annoyed. Even the idea that she thought she wasn't good made him annoyed.

What they didn't know is that Rae was following close behind them and heard them. She wasn't letting it all sink in right yet. She was still overjoyed that they didn't notice her. (a/n: its about 2 or three in the afternoon now.)

'This is FREAKING awesome!' she thought to herself.

_It is pretty cool. But don't lose focus, you'll lose the barrier!_

'Sorry. I won't lose the barrier.' she told herself with determination.

"I owe her ramen…" Sakura stated. "Maybe she went to Ichiraku."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yup. She definitely went there!" Sakura rolled her eyes she knew he was just so sure because he wanted to get some ramen.

They headed off in that direction. When they got there they didn't see her. They instead saw Shikimaru, Neji, and Rock Lee. Sakura burst out into laughter. Everyone stared at her.

That's when Rae made herself known. She walked up next to Naruto and looked at the guys then at Sakura and soon she was on the ground laughing just as hard. When they slowed their laughter.

Sakura looked at Rae. "it's just like-" she was cut off.

"It's DESTINY! Sakura, Don't you see?" she started laughing.

Neji stared at the girl on the ground as she got up.

"Oh definitely! It's like you predicted the future!" sakura was giggling.

"Oh!" She turned to Neji and bowed. "I knew I'd meet you soon, Neji-san! I just knew our paths would cross! It's _destiny_!"

He had no clue she was making fun of him. How could he? She was a stranger and she was a damn good actress.

"I'm sorry. I do not believe I know your name." Neji stated.

"That's Rae-san. She's new to Konoha. She's supposed to be training with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke but the hokage said she couldn't yet because she's injured." Rock Lee stated.

"Thank you for that introduction, Lee." she bowed politely to him. "So now that I've met two out of the three. How 'bout it Shikamaru, or would It be too troublesome?"

He looked at her. "well seeing as how you already know who I am. Yes, it would be troublesome." he went back to eating.

"oh well." Rae sighed. "boys are such children."

"I owe you ramen, Rae. What kind do you want while we're here?" Sakura asked.

"I was just playing around when I said that sakura. I don't need any ramen. Besides I have to save my appetite. I have to cook for Kakashi sensei and he can eat a lot." she explained and all the guys sitting down looked at her.


	4. poem not official chapter

A/N: Okay so here's the deal. College is a pain! But I get over a month for Christmas break so. I'll be able to devote some time to writing.

Ode to story:

To continue or not to continue?

That is the question.

One that you have to answer for me.

So if you want me to continue with this story, please review.


End file.
